There may be times when it is necessary to for a browser component to interact with a user. This may involve both showing information and receiving user input. A form filling application, for example, may need to show the user's address book and can allow the user to choose an address. Conventionally, browser components can display a custom dialog box that can allow user input, and browser components can show the user an alert by using a message box that displays information and allows no user input. The two example techniques above, however, are unsatisfactory because they both can require showing a popup window that obscures the content of the page the user is currently browsing. These popup dialogs can also be unsatisfactory because the user may have to close the dialog before the user can continue using the browser.